Motor-trucks, truck-trailers, and other cargo carrying vehicles are available in various types; for example, the plain body type, the flap type with which side walls are attached to the plain body type, and the container type with which the sides, the rear and the ceiling are covered. However, these types can be used only as a single type, and a certain type of vehicle cannot be changed into another type of vehicle for use.
Therefore, a vehicle of the type suitable for the types of cargoes to be loaded is selected for use. Thus, for cargoes which are large in size per piece and have a definite shape, for example long steel products in the shape of square bars and round bars, and timbers, the plain body type is used. For cargoes which have an indefinite shape, such as scraps and powdery articles, the flap type, i.e. the type with which cargoes can be easily loaded and unloaded from the top and loss of cargoes can be prevented, is used. To load a number of relatively small box-like articles, the container type, i.e. the type which allows loading and unloading from the side by means of a fork, is used.
Thus, conventionally, the type of vehicle to be used is determined to suit the types of cargoes to be loaded. For example, assuming that various forms of cargoes are transported between the points A and B, when large cargoes having a definite shape are to be transported from the point A to B, the plain body type vehicle is used. When cargoes having an indefinite shape are to be transported from the point B to A, the flap type vehicle or the container type vehicle is used. Therefore, various types of vehicles must always be prepared. In addition, because each vehicle is empty on the return trip, the operation efficiency and transportation efficiency for the vehicle is low, and the driver of the vehicle must make a wasted run on the return trip.
For example, when long steel products are arranged on the platform and transported with a vehicle of the plain body type, the platform often makes the return trip with no cargo, if no large-sized cargoes are ready to be transported after the cargo is transported to its destination and unloaded. This results in poor transportation efficiency and an overload beyond the limit on the Road Traffic Act, which is caused by loading the largest possible quantity of cargoes when the cargoes are ready to be loaded. The poor transportation efficiency also results in transportation working hours beyond the limit of the regulation, and an increase in traffic jams.
To solve these problems, the inventor of the present invention previously conceived a cargo carrying vehicle of a form which can be changed on site between the plain type, the flap type, and the container type, depending upon the types of cargoes to be loaded, and filed a patent application thereof (Japanese laid-open No. 9-286357).
The present invention is an advanced type of the previous invention. A purpose of the present invention is to provide a cargo carrying vehicle which can easily be changed into various modes by simply carrying out folding and expansion of the cargo containing chamber thereon having necessary strength in two side walls and a ceiling when the cargo containing chamber is integrated. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a cargo carrying vehicle with which operation of loading and unloading articles can be carried out extremely easily, by using a crane or a wrecker truck according to need, and which have a sealed cargo containing chamber completely shutting out wind and rain in transporting articles even of large size or heavy weight.